


XII

by Onus_Probandi



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I wrote this for my final portfolio and i never finished it, ITS NOT CANON COMPLIANT, This is an AU, goddamn irri you cant write for shit, hi im not dead, so im just dumping it here, this is just here so people know im alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/pseuds/Onus_Probandi
Summary: "He steals light until he has enough of his own.Tick, tock, tick.The Fool is many things, but he is a poor pretender."





	XII

The Hanged Man chases the source of the curse with naught but a prayer on his lips. The accursed beast of yore has reared its fearsome jaws once more, daring him to give chase, to pray to whatever gods he still finds comfort in. It all will be for naught in the end.

The Hanged Man goes from house to house, until his senses send him hurtling northbound towards the palace in the clouds, Lord and Lady gazing from their noses down into the mud, untouchable. Utterly perfect.

The Hanged Man feels nothing but pity when he hears the Lady scream and the Fool draws his first breath.

Tick, tick, tock.

The Hanged Man watches the boy from inside the clock. 

He teeths his gums on astronomy and physics, explains the nature of the world to whoever has the unfortunate fate of hearing, watches dully as they fall from high into the earth.

He steals light until he has enough of his own.

Tick, tock, tick.

The Fool is many things, but he is a poor pretender.

They see through his chapel of stained glass, his pretty image of the perfect son.

They throw stones from their glass house, abandon him in the depths of the forest.

“He’s cursed,” they cry out. “Poor child, his life will be misery if we don’t cut it short.”

Oh, the depth of the love that is only shared between parent and child.

He will grant them mercy.

“Will you do it? Will you murder an innocent?” The beast grins widely, teeth splitting his gums when a loud crack resounds through the depths of the forest.

The Fool falls limp in his arms, eyes wide and lifeless, stolen light fleeing his soul.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The Hanged Man and the Fool.

They disappear into the woods.

A new purpose awaits them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys im not dead im just in uni which is worse
> 
> anyways have my carrd: https://irridallium.carrd.co/
> 
> KAY BYE


End file.
